


and the catch is

by letfelicitysoar



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, PWP, hyuken, jaehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan can count all the times that he’s called Sanghyuk over for a no-strings-attached sex session all on his two hands alone, but it’s his greed for recognition that makes him want to record the two and post it online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the catch is

**Author's Note:**

> this fic literally gave me a headache

Jaehwan can count all the times that he’s called Sanghyuk over for a no-strings-attached sex session all on his two hands alone, but it’s his greed for recognition that makes him want to record the two and post it online. It only takes one time for him to begin to lose count of everything.

Of course when he brings it up, Sanghyuk alone is reluctant. 

“You’re going to sit there and lie to me that you’ve never gotten turned on by watching my videos?” Jaehwan points out, brow raised so accusingly high that Sanghyuk forces a cough just to expel the tension. Point proven, it was how the two met in the first place. Sanghyuk was supposed to be anonymous sex, someone who was subscribed to Jaehwan that didn’t come off as such a creep. They video messaged a few times before they met, Jaehwan being very straightforward about what he wanted (and Sanghyuk being eager and shy and nothing but awkwardly charming) and yes, Jaehwan knows in retrospect that meeting online for sex is a danger in itself, but the subscribed username PlsFuckMeKen69 was laughable enough that Jaehwan wanted to know who it was. 

Three months of meeting up has become more than anonymous for the two now. 

“We met on a porn video site,” Jaehwan reminds him. “It’s natural that I’d want all my viewers to know who I’ve been boning the last three months.” 

“I don’t want to be recorded,” Sanghyuk states, cheeks dusted pink at the thought alone. Jaehwan wonders where he ever got the gall to make his username PlsFuckMeKen69. “What if someone recognizes me?”

“No one recognizes me,” he explains, “and if they do then I point out that they’re watching me touch myself on cam.”

“I’m not like you,” Sanghyuk tries to use as a nervous excuse. “I was honestly surprised when you first sent me a PM.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes at that. He remembers how over the moon Sanghyuk was when Ken aka Jaehwan had first reached out to him. Why couldn’t he be the same way about this? After all, all of Jaehwan’s ideas were always gold. “Please?” He reaches over to lean his body against Sanghyuk, his head resting in between his neck and shoulder. Jaehwan touching Sanghyuk has always seemed to have its effect and he revels in the way Sanghyuk relaxes against him. He slides a coy hand hand around Sanghyuk’s waist, the other hand finding its way to his thigh. “It’d be really hot.”

“Do you really think so?” Sanghyuk asks, his question truly genuine and Jaehwan doesn’t miss the beat to nod. 

“I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” And that too is genuine. It isn’t just so that Jaehwan can get Sanghyuk into doing this with him, he truly only had the idea because of all the time he had been spending with Sanghyuk. 

“Can I wear a bag over my head?” He asks and Jaehwan bursts into soft giggles. 

“No,” he answers immediately, brushing his fingers against the rough fabric of Sanghyuk’s jeans. “I don’t think I’d be able to take you seriously like that.”

“Because you take me seriously all the time,” he replies sarcastically, a silly grin splayed across his face. “You really want to do this, huh?”

“Think of how many views we’ll get!” Jaehwan whines softly, his warm breath tickling Sanghyuk’s neck and the other can’t help but chuckle.

“God, what did I get myself into.”

“Me,” Jaehwan replies instantly, looking up at Sanghyuk with big baby-doll eyes. “So what’ll it be?”

There’s a hesitant pause where Jaehwan is sure that Sanghyuk is going to flat out decline again and he’s even beginning to plan countermeasures to that, mainly those that involve usage of his mouth. To his surprise, Sanghyuk closes his eyes and easily nods his head, a quiet ‘sure’ confirming it all. Perhaps, Jahewan thinks, this is what being over the moon feels like.

-

The camera quality is a little grainy since it’s only just a webcam attached to the top of Jaehwan’s computer screen. Small mercies in Sanghyuk’s favor at least as he finds himself comfortably close to Jaehwan, the two caught in between giggling and kissing. He had agreed to do it so long as it wasn’t broadcasted live, Sanghyuk doesn’t think he could live down having people watch him while he was doing it with Jaehwan. He knows how often times people tend to write comments, cast judgement (God, he’s already twenty-two and still concerned with his dormant abs) and request for certain actions to be done and hell would have to freeze over before Sanghyuk was willing to go through all that. 

(And yes, maybe once or twice Sanghyuk had been one of those commenters asking for Ken aka Jaehwan to turn a certain angle  _ just so _ .) 

It’s all in the past now as Jaehwan pulls him into their current reality, softly pecking Sanghyuk’s lips in a familiar way, the sweetness of it easing his nerves. Jaehwan had promised him that he wouldn’t make him do anything extreme, he reassured Sanghyuk that it’d just be like any other time. 

“Ignore the fact that my camera is on,” he had previously said so casually that Sanghyuk was sure this was nothing more than second nature to the other. 

“Keep your focus on me,” he mumbles currently, just loud enough for only Sanghyuk to hear. 

Perhaps it is because the camera is on, but Jaehwan seems much more sweeter, slowly using his hands and mouth to urge Sanghyuk into a relaxed state. There are nervous moments when they awkwardly bump noses or miss mouths, but it only makes Sanghyuk chuckle warmly, thinking of the first time they made out in some seedy motel room because neither boys could trust each other enough to invite over to their home. They were so unaware of each other back then and now Sanghyuk is sure that Jaehwan knows his body better than himself now. 

“Do you like kissing me?” Jaehwan suddenly asks and it surprises Sanghyuk. They usually never talk during sex, but he quickly remembers that the camera is filming. Wordlessly, he nods.

“Me too,” Jaehwan grins and his voice is in that sort of smooth honey-esque tone that Sanghyuk has heard so many times through his computer screen. “You taste really good.”

It’s hard to pretend that the camera isn’t there and that Jaehwan’s computer screen isn’t turned on and currently displaying a reflective show of what they're doing (even with the pillow blocking it from Sanghyuk’s view), but he figures that it’s okay for him to be a little adventurous despite it. How many chances is he going to have to get Jaehwan to do as he pleases anyways? 

“I bet I’d be even tastier in other places,” he says suggestively and Jaehwan stops kissing him to raise a brow. 

“Oh yeah?” He inquires, licking his lips, “Why don’t you show me where?” 

Sanghyuk isn’t that eager to reveal his bare torso to the internet, but he slips out of shirt anyways, grabbing Jaehwan’s hands and slowly dragging them down his chest. “Here,” he says, trying to keep his voice casual. “Or down more.” He stops Jaehwan’s hands just on the hem of his jeans and the other clutches them tightly. 

“I’m sure you’d taste good anywhere,” Jaehwan responds with  _ that voice _ again and it brings a nice shiver down Sanghyuk’s spine. His hands leave Sanghyuk’s hold and he pulls his own shirt off, revealing the light tan he had received over the summer from one too many beach trips. Despite all Jaehwan’s other erogenous areas, Sanghyuk has always liked his chest the best and through multiple experiments mapped out all his favorite spots to touch and suck on too. It’s tempting to just push the other down and let the rest of the world know where Jaehwan likes it, but Sanghyuk resists, settling for stroking a longing hand across his navel. 

“Why don’t you put it to the test?” Sanghyuk provokes, trying to make his voice low like Jaehwan’s. He’s sure he sounds silly, but the other lets out a nervous sounding laugh as if he’s actually affected by it.

“I guess I’ll have to,” he replies slowly, kissing Sanghyuk’s collarbone and then his shoulder and Sanghyuk naturally leans his head back, baring more skin. Sanghyuk’s skin tingles as Jaehwan’s hands roam over curves and dips, his mouth leaving wet trails everywhere and Sanghyuk can feel his erection coming to life. He slides his hands over Jaehwan’s bare back too, feeling the familiar muscles spasm and knowing that Jaehwan is feeling good too just from the physical contact alone. It never took much for him to get hard anyways.

“Baby,” Jaehwan croons out in a voice that is akin to begging and Sanghyuk immediately swoops down to meet his lips, kissing him feverently and grabbing his ass through his shorts. God, Jaehwan in shorts was always a sin in itself, he might as well as have been wearing nothing to begin with.

They get the rest of their clothes off rather quickly after that, Sanghyuk leaning on his elbows against the bed with his legs spread and Jaehwan in between them, fist busily pumping Sanghyuk’s hard-on. By now the camera filming them is long forgotten by Sanghyuk who has his hand twisting into the sheets while Jaehwan kisses his pelvis before using the hand pumping Sanghyuk to guide his dick into his mouth. Jaehwan’s lips have always been plump and lovely to kiss, but the sight of seeing them stretched around Sanghyuk’s dick is without fail a sight for sore eyes and Sanghyuk’s eyes are practically healed by the visual alone. He briefly thinks back to three months ago when they had first met and Jaehwan voiced out loud that he had never given head before but would like to on Sanghyuk. Whether or not Sanghyuk was his first, he is sure of one thing and it’s that Jaehwan was positively born to give head. 

He licks a thick stripe up the side of Sanghyuk’s dick before giving an almost sweetly chaste kiss to the tip and in an almost giddy way asks, “Anything else I should taste test?” 

Sanghyuk can’t help but laugh at the question, letting a hand lazily comb through Jaehwan’s soft brown hair. “I think I wanna have a taste of you too.”

Jaehwan is obviously more vocal than Sanghyuk when he goes down on him, a trait he must have casually picked up from posting videos over the last two years, but there’s a certain realism in it that inflates Sanghyuk’s ego. Jaehwan tastes familiar in his mouth and Sanghyuk’s tongue brushes along every little spot he knows will get the other to keen in pleasure, loudly moaning for the crappy mic on his computer to pick up and record. Sanghyuk stopped minding about the recording long ago, instead savoring the noises pouring from Jaehwan as he plops his mouth off his dick noisily. 

“You taste good too,” he states, earning a smile from Jaehwan who looks ready for something more obscene. 

“Naturally,” he replies, licking his lips and breathing in Sanghyuk when the other comes up to kiss him. It’s a mixed taste of saliva and precum and other things Sanghyuk has learned to not mind anymore as his tongue brushes against Jaehwan’s teeth and he instinctively crawls over him to have their naked skin brush against each other’s. 

A bright pink condom, some banana scented lube, and two fingers later and Jaehwan is fully seated on top of Sanghyuk’s lap. They occasionally switch between who enters and who receives, but Jaehwan straddling Sanghyuk was completely unplanned. From the beginning he was sure that Jaehwan would have wanted to display a more dominant side of himself to his viewers, a contrast to all the solo videos of him fucking himself with a vibrator or finger. But the tightness of Jaehwan around him and warm breath of the other on his neck is pleasant all in itself, no matter how surprising it is to Sanghyuk who knows Jaehwan can be selfish and self absorbed sometimes. 

Sanghyuk inhales Jaehwan in with kisses and love bites as the other starts to rise his hips and then lowers them back down on Sanghyuk, letting out much softer and shaky moans, all his honey talk gone. 

“Let me,” Sanghyuk says, panting out desperation as he stills Jaehwan’s hips with his hands. He gently pushes the other down on his back and hovers over him for a brief moment, taking in the sight of Jaehwan red and submissive under him. The moment passes when Jaehwan kisses him on the lips, urging him to continue. Sanghyuk takes the lead then, thrusting into Jaehwan, even brushing away his damp bangs to look at just how flush the other has become. There’s something strangely intimate about the way Jaehwan looks back at him and Sanghyuk physically shivers as he climaxes, a gratifying sound pouring out of him and he’s only slightly embarrassed that he came before Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan smiles up at him, giddy and still hard. “Too good for you?” He asks, smug and pleased as he pushes Sanghyuk’s hair back and out of his face.

“Yeah,” is all he can manage to reply with, panting hard and chuckling at the same time. “I can finish by blowing you,” he offers. 

“Just touch me,” Jaehwan says, somewhat embarrassed as he looks down, his hand already grabbing onto Sanghyuk’s arm. “Touch me and make me feel good too.”

And that is exactly what Sanghyuk does, still buried deep in Jaehwan as he wraps a firm hand around the other, using all the knowledge he has stored up to bring Jaehwan to orgasm. 

When he finally pulls out, he’s a sticky mess but so is Jaehwan and he leans down to kiss the other just once more. He isn’t exactly tired out and he can tell that Jaehwan isn’t either, but they both lay there for a few minutes, just side by side grinning at each other in a post orgasmic glow. 

-

“So how many views have we gotten so far?” Sanghyuk asks a week later and Jaehwan almost spits out his coffee.

“Uh,” he drawls, unsure of how to properly answer the question. It’s a stupid question anyways because Jaehwan is pretty sure that if Sanghyuk wanted to really know, he could look for the view count on his own. Perhaps it’s out of the other’s childish embarrassment that he hasn’t checked anyways. So, Jaehwan blinks dumbly, trying to let the burning liquid go down his throat smoothly. 

“Well?” Sanghyuk asks, looking over at him from across the table, a half eaten bagel in his hand. 

“I didn’t post it,” Jaehwan answers honestly, leveling his gaze with Sanghyuk’s.

“But--” Sanghyuk glances around the cafe as if he’s being watched by some knowing force. “Why not?”

Jaehwan snorts, “Geez Hyuk, I didn’t know you wanted the entire internet to masturbate to our love making.”

“That’s not--” Sanghyuk turns visibly red in a heartbeat. “You’re the one who wanted to do it so badly. I even agreed to your absurd request.”

“Well,” Jaehwan coughs softly. “I figured it was absurd too, so I didn’t post it. You didn’t even check?”

“I can’t bring myself to look at it or even think about the video,” he sighs, “It’s still embarrassing you know.”

“Good thing I didn’t post it then,” Jaehwan says casually and then quickly switches the conversation, “So, we’re all set for Friday night?”

Sanghyuk blinks a few times in confusion before squinting his eyes at the other. “Yeah. I managed to finish my essay in time.” He still of course remembers making plans with Jaehwan to catch a movie Friday night if he could complete his school work before then, but the sudden change in topic has him slightly on the suspicious side.

“It’s a date then,” Jaehwan says in his usual casual tone, eyes casted downwards and away from meeting Sanghyuk’s. He feigns being busy on his phone while he’s at it. “I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk easily agrees, racking his brain trying to understand Jaehwan. “Seven sounds good.” 

Without notice, Jaehwan sets his phone down and groans loudly. “God, you’re so dense,” he exasperates softly, letting his head fall to the table. “I can’t tell if this is all extremely easy or extremely difficult.” 

Sanghyuk starts to look around again as if he’s sure someone is playing a prank on him now. “I sense I’ve done something wrong or I’m about to.”

“Both,” Jaehwan answers immediately from where his face is buried in the table. “I’ll pick you up, but you’re paying for the movie and dinner and taking me home.”

“We’re doing dinner now too? I mean, I guess I can cover it, I just got paid bu--  _ oh _ .” A date. This a date. An actual date. And suddenly it clicks in Sanghyuk’s head that they didn’t just record themselves having sex, Jaehwan called it  _ love making _ and he didn’t want to post that online and this is a  _ date _ , Jaehwan is asking Sanghyuk out on a  _ date _ . 

_ Ken is asking PlsFuckMeKen69 out on a  _ date.

Jaehwan looks up from the table, his forehead now red and indented. “Well?”

“Oh my God, yeah,” Sanghyuk nods like his life depends on it. “Yeah, yeah. Seven, yes.” 

Jaehwan sighs as if he’s tired but the grin on his face betrays him. “Good, now hold my hand on the way out, it’s freezing out.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sanghyuk says almost too automatically, getting up faster than intended to as he hits his knee on the corner of the table, but the pain doesn’t register.   
  
PlsFuckMeKen69 is going on an actual date with Ken after all.

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAM IF hYUK IS THE LEAST CREATIVE BOY IN THE UNIVERSE AND IS BLESSEDt WITH JAEHWAN


End file.
